


Maybe It's the Bloodwine Talking...

by obscureenthusiast



Series: softbutchtashayar's 400 follower celebration [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Deanna Troi is a very patient wife, Drunk Antics, F/F, Tasha gets drunked UP, Tasha is such a touchy feely drunk I can't even describe, and really.... really schmoopsie, by the way they're married in this one, don't ask me for Any details, it's a Klingon party don't ask me why they're there, this fic exists in a vacuum of details, this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureenthusiast/pseuds/obscureenthusiast
Summary: Deanna just wants to get Tasha home after a bit too much drinking, and their conversation takes an unexpected turn.





	Maybe It's the Bloodwine Talking...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlynnaStrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlynnaStrong/gifts).



> AlynnaStrong requested a fic of Deanna and Tasha talking about having kids!! :D I hope you enjoy it!!

Pressing noise all around, the bustle of the party and the loudness of the emotions in everybody’s minds, made Deanna want nothing more than to melt into the back of the room.

Parties weren’t… _always_ Deanna’s bane. Some parties were perfectly fine. This one just happened to have an excess of drinking ( _real_ alcohol, not synthehol, this was shore leave, after all) and emotional highs and lows.

It was a Klingon party, though, so that was to be expected.

Deanna pushed her way through the crowd, blocking out the storm of feelings from the people around her, searching for one familiar thread in the room. And once she’d found it, she followed it to the center of the room, where a group of people stood in a tight group, laughing and chanting in Klingonese. 

In the center of the group, standing on a table, was Worf. And next to him was Deanna’s dear wife Tasha. They were knocking back ostensibly-sized glasses of bloodwine while the group below cheered them on.

Deanna stopped and crossed her arms, watching the spectacle with raised brows, a small, fond smile tugging at her lips.

She could tell that Tasha was already well past tipsy. And that near-jug of bloodwine would most certainly make everything worse.

As soon as Worf and Tasha’s glasses were empty, they lifted the tankards to the ceiling and shouted victoriously, laughing as a Klingon song broke out. Tasha tossed an arm around Worf’s shoulders and Deanna could see her lips moving to say something that couldn’t be heard over the party sounds.

Deanna chuckled and walked to the table, calling out over the noise, “You two are having fun, I see!”

Tasha looked over and grinned when she saw Deanna, her cheeks pink from alcohol.

“Dee!” she exclaimed, letting go of Worf to clamber down from the table (with no small amount of help from the surrounding, singing crowd).

Deanna laughed and reached out to grab Tasha’s hand, guiding her down the last step from the table.

“Watch your step,” Deanna advised.

Tasha snorted, wrapping her arms around Deanna’s neck, still grinning with tipsy happiness.

“I have _great_ balance, Dee. Don’t worry ‘bout me, mmkay?”

Deanna laughed again, nodding, “I think we should go home, Tasha. The bloodwine’s gone to your head.”

Tasha frowned, scoffing, “I can drink Worfy under the table ‘nytime.”

Worf, who by now had _also_ climbed off the table and was standing beside Deanna and Tasha with an amused expression, looked as close to laughter as Deanna had ever seen him. He smirked and cleared his throat a little, saying flatly.

“I am… feeling quite unwell,” he said, raising his eyebrows at Deanna pointedly, “I think I will turn in for the night, Tasha.”

Tasha looked at Worf, then back at Deanna thoughtfully and said, with a nod, “Y’know I know what you’re tryin’ to do ri’now. Can’t fool me,” she sniffed, wincing her eyes closed and nodding again, muttering, “But y’know I think that last jug of bloodwine jus’ hit me…”

Deanna chuckled and nodded her agreement because she could _feel_ the wave of drunkenness hitting Tasha.

“Let’s get you home, Tash.”

Tasha didn’t fight against Deanna’s tug, only waved a hand in Worf’s direction with a loud, “Great party, Worf! I’ll see youuuu… tomorrow!”

Worf smiled at Deanna as she led her wife away, and Deanna could only nod her thanks in his direction. 

As soon as they were a little distance away from the party, heading for their guest quarters, Tasha sighed happily and pulled Deanna closer, smiling.

“I really really love you, Ms. Troi.”

Deanna laughed, “Love you too, dear.”

Tasha’s smile grew thoughtful and she looked away, her brows furrowing in the middle. It seemed to take her a moment to gather her thoughts, and Deanna could sense her struggling slightly. Probably due to the drunkenness. When she finally spoke, it was a statement that nearly stopped Deanna in her tracks in surprise.

“I wanna have a baby, Dee.”

“You…” Deanna cleared her throat, watching Tasha for clarification, “ _You_ want to have a baby?”

Tasha snorted, shaking her head, “I mean _I_ don’t wanna _have_ the baby. I just want to… y’know have a _baby_.” She smiled, poking Deanna on the shoulder, “You could have our baby if you wanted to. Or we can find someone else,” her brows furrowed again and she added, as if as an afterthought, “Y’know we haven’t talked about this at all. Which is weird cuz I want a _baby_!”

Deanna nodded, giggling a little, “We… haven’t talked about this. But we should wait until you’re sober.”

“Mmkay,” Tasha said, pulling a face, “but at leas’ tell me whether you wanna have _have_ a baby.”

Deanna sighed out a breath, shrugging, “I suppose I would… someday.”

Tasha gasped softly, grinning as if this was the best thing that Deanna could ever tell her.

“You’re gonna be such a good mom, Dee.” 

She paused a moment and Deanna could feel the difficult mental jump-throughs that her mind was doing. Deanna almost laughed out loud as she said, in a quietly awed voice:

“We’re _both_ gonna be good moms.”

Deanna was not ready to be having this conversation for the first time right now. Certainly not while her wife was drunk, of all things. But that didn’t change the fact that this was simultaneously one of the funniest and sweetest things she’d ever encountered.

They managed to make it to their quarters without incident. Unless one counted Tasha starting to cry because she started to think about introducing her and Deanna’s future child to their cats, but Deanna wasn’t going to consider that an “incident” so much as an extremely adorable moment.

Of course, she was certain that Tasha would have the mother of all hangovers in the morning, but for now it was sweet… 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
